The Neglected Outsiders
by EimearCullenPotter
Summary: HARRY POTTER IS SICK OF BEING NEGLECTED IN FAVOUR OF HIS BROTHER MARK POTTER THE "BOY WHO LIVED" SO HE LEAVE'S WITH HIS BEST FRIENDS.HE COMES BACK YEARS LATER TO HELP IN THE WAR.WILL THEY WIN? wHO KNOWS.WILL THEY FORGIVE THEIR PARENTS? READ & FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

The Neglected Outsiders.

Harry Potter is the brother of the famous "Boy Who Lived" Mark Potter. He is always being Neglected and Ignored so he leave's with his best friends, Daphne, Nate and Neville. When Hogwarts needs help and protection they all go back to help in the War, seeing their old families while they are there. Will they forgive them? And, everyone might just find out that Albus Dumbledore made a great mistake, putting all their live's at risk.

Can Harry and his friends help save the Wizarding World, Or, will it be too late?

Pairings:Harry/

Daphne/?

Nate/?

Neville/?

Sasha/?

Luna/?

Luke/?

Ginny/?

Chapter One. Leaving Home and Finding Family.

''Happy Birthday Dear Ma-rk, Happy Birthday to you!''

Little Harry Potter was laying on his bed staring at the dull, grey ceiling in his room. He could hear the party going on down-stairs. Today was also his Birthday, but his parnets forgot his Birthday. Again. But, yet again, they just _happened _to remember his twin Marks right. Twin. He was down-stairs getting showered with preasant's and cake and sweets while he was told to stay up in his room until the party was over. His friends wern't even allowed to come up, becuase they had to stay down-stairs and play with_ Mark_. It was official. Harry Potter hated his birthday. Harry Potter hated his parents. And Harry Potter _hated _his brother.

Just then he heard someone coming up the stairs. His door opened to reveal his best friends, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Nate Black. His face split into a wide grin at seeing his friends.

'' Happy Birthday Harry,'' They all chourused, making him laugh. '' Sorry we couldn't get hear earlier, Harry. We had to wait until Mark opened all his presants.'' Explained Neville, dropping a little box on his bed and sitting down.

'' That's alright Mate. Your here now, that's what counts.'' Harry really loved his friends.

Neville's parents were tortured to insanity when he was younger so he was sent to live with his Gran. The first time Harry met Neville he was really shy and not at all confident, all becuse everytime he did something his Gran would compare it too his Dad, Frank Longbottom, and Neville would get so nervous he would blush and stammer and try to hard too get it right. He wasn't like that anymore, though. Now he was confident and never blushed nor stammered when under pressure. But that didn't mean he didn't hate living with his Gran.

Next was Daphne.

Daphne is a pureblood, but that doesn't mean she likes what her family do. Her parents were Death Eaters and hated anything that had to do with Muggles. Daphne didn't like that, so she was hit reguarly. She didn't mind Muggle-Borns either. Her parents absolutely loathed ''Mudblood's''. Her dad also wanted a boy and not a girl, so when her little brother, Daniel, came along she was pushed aside and forgotten.

And then there was Nate.

Nate's life was hard. For him, he used to have a loving mother to look after him and a father to play with. But when his mother, Lucy, was killed his Dad, Sirius, started too pay more and more attention to Harrys brother and always ignored him. He had too look after himself and the only people he trusted were Harry, Daphne and Neville.

Harry perhaps had the hardest life of all. He and his twin Mark used too get on so well with each other until that faithful night on Halloween when Voldemort attacked. That was the night that changed his life forever.

_ **** Flashback****_

_Two One Year Old baby boys were sleeping peacefully in their nursury while their parents were downstairs on the couch. Their parents, Lily __and James Potter were enjoying each others company when the door banged open. They were both stunned before they realised what was __going on. A tall man in a long black cloak smirked to himself and made his way up the stairs. He reached the nursury door and pushed it open. __Inside Little Harry Potter was awake and looking around while his brother slept soundly beside him, not realising the danger they were in. _

_Harry stared at the man that was looking at them both carefully. The man smiled a horrible smile and pointed his wand at the boy with the __green eyes who was awake. He looked at him for a scond longer and then said the two words that had taken so many lives. ''Avada Kedavra.''_

_A green beam of light shot towards Harry but right before it touched him a thin Red Sheild appereared in front of him anf deflected the curse, __sending it flying across the room. Voldmort had just a split second to think ''Damn'' before he was hit with his own curse._

_Seconds Later Albus Dumbledore stormed into the room with his wand out. He surveyed the scene in front of him for a minute before rushing __over to the crib. Harry was passed out with a small cut on his forhead while Mark was awake bawling his eyes out with a long slash across his __right cheek. He picked up Mark just as James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and a few other people ran into the room. He held out the little boy and said,_

_ ''Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you all to meet Mark Potter, the BOY WHO LIVED._

_ Little did he know that he had just made a terrible mistake..._

_ Albus Dumbledore, Leader Of The Light, had picked the wrong Twin._

_ ****Flashback End****_

After that Harrys parents just hadn't been the same. All their attention was always on Mark, and they never took any notice to Harry. Harry and his friends had made new names for each other and had named their group Neglected.

Harry's second name was Ash.

Nate's second name was Sea.

Daphne's name was Air.

And Neville's second name was Worm.

They were all extremly powerful too. They could all do Wandless magic and they were all Animigi. Harry was a Phoenix and a Panther. Nate was an Owl and a Fox. Neville was a Raven and a Tiger and Daphne was an Owl and a Dog.

They were also Elementals.

Neville's element was Earth. Daphne's element was Air. Nate's element was Water and Harry's element was Fire. They all had brilliant control too.

They also had seperate extra abilaties too.

Daphne was a Seer.

Harry could read Auors. ( A/N Spelling ?)

Neville could Heal.

Nate was a Metamorphagi. ( A/N Spelling ?)

They were an extremly powerful group, and they all knew it. So They left to train for the war ahead, not too be seen again until they wanted to come back.

2 Years Later.

Harry was just sitting outside thinking about how much everything has changed. Two years ago Harry, along with his three best friends Air, Worm and Sea had run away from thier homes. They had all apparated and appeared in America. They wondered around for awhile before coming across another group exactly like them called The Outsiders. They spoke for awhile and became one gang called the Neglected Outsiders. Their names were, Sasha, Luke, Luna and Ginny. Harry and the others had known Ginny and Luna already and were surprised to see them thier. Apparently Luna left because her dad couldn't look after her and Ginny left because everyone always treated her like a stupid baby. Sasha and Luke were siblings and ran away because their father was beating all gave them new names.

Ginny could control fire so she became Flame.

Luke could control air so he became Breeze.

Sasha could control water so she became Aqua.

Luna could control earth so she became Nature.

They all became best friends and they learned all sorts of things. They learned Muggle-Combat, Wandless Magic, Anmigi, Healing, Dueling and all of the things normal people learned in school like Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, DADA, and had also made some very powerful friends and allies. So whatever Voldemort, Dumbledore or anyone else throw at them, they would be ready.

**A/N So, what do you think. Is it bad? Horrible? Good? Review and tell me. Also if you can come up with some better names that ****would be great. Thank You and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,**

**-E.C.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter. **

** Chapter Two. Harry P.O.V.**

"Ginny duck!," I yelled as I saw a curse head straight to her from behind. We had been fighting for hours without back-up and we were both starting to get tired. We were surrounded by about 30 Death Eaters and we had no way of getting help. This was bad. I suddenly heard a faint popping noise and I hoped to Merlin that is wasn't more Death Eaters. I spared a quick glance over my shoulder and was releived to see Neville and Luna behind me fighting. I caught Neville's eye and he nodded. I took a deep breath and let the power rush through me.

I felt my hands heat up and knew it was working. I started throwing fire-balls out of my hand and Gin, seeing what I was doing, copied me. Th place was filled with fire and the place was starting to get really warm. I stopped once I realised that there were only about 15 left and started stuning everyone.

Soon enough we were finnished and I leaned against the wall tiredly. I took a deep breath again and opened my eyes. I looked around and surveyed the scene in-front of me. There were about 14 dead Death Eaters and the rest were either stunned or had apparated away.

I sighed in annoyence and made my way over to the others. We had been doing this for awhile. Tracking down Death Eaters and killing them or port-keying them to the Ministry. We left a note and sighned it as N.O. for Neglected Outsiders. Nobody knew who we were but Everyone knew about us. We had come back to England a little after three years and started to work against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We were 12 years old when we came and we only stunned them and sent them away. But over time we realised that if we don't kill them then they will kill us. We had no other were now all 15 and we got a letter from Dumbledore asking for our help to protect the agreed.

So here we were, trying to get as much done as possible before we go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. We were all pretty nervous about seeing our birth familys, apart from Sasha and all, it _Had _been six years.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ginny coming over and taking my hand. I looked down and smiled at her. "What were you thinking about?" she said, her voice soft yet curious.

"I was just thinking about going to Hogwarts and seeing our familys agian," I replied quietly.

"Oh."

"Come on, we best get back to the base. I could use a decent sleep right now."

She nodded and we both went up in a ball of flames. That was a cool thing about being Elementals. You can teleport useing your Element.

We landed in the middle of the base and collapsed against the couch together. Daphne and Luke rushed over to heal us.

"Ok, Ginny you have a broken rib a sprained ankle a few cuts and bruises and a broken ankle," said Daphne, who was looking over the injuries."Luke can you get me some healing potions please? And a Dreamless Sleep you."

"And Harry you have a sprained rist and you have to get at least 8 hours of sleep,ok?"

"Yes Daph, I was planning on sleeping for a long time anyway.I'm Beat."

"Yes Yes just drink this and go straight to bed." She said, handing me a vial of deep blue potion.

I got up and went into my room where I took off my shirt and pants, downed the potiond and feel into the bed asleep before my head hit the pillow. All around the base people were getting into bed and going to sleep. It had been a long day and everyone was extremly tired.

************************************Next Morning**********************************************************

I got up at about 8 and went for a quick shower and then went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. I was the best cook out of all eight of us so I was hailed the Master Chef of the group. I made bacon and eggs with pancakes and soon enough everyone was up looking for the food. We were going to Hogwart today so we had to get there early.

Once we finished we all packed and met at the front door were we all Teleprted to in-front of the Great Hall could here the chatter inside the room so we all grinned at eachother and walked into the room in line. The minute the Great Hall doors opened it went completely silent. We all hid grins as we walked up to the Staff table. I stopped right in-front of Dumbledore and said Prof. Dumbledore.

He stood and said in a loud voice,"Who are you and why have you come to my school?"

"You asked us to be here are The Neglected we should introduce our selves."

"My name is Harry Potter." There were many gasps as this was said.

"Ginny Weasly, Sir." Gasp!Gasp!Gasp!

"Daphne Greengrass." Gasp!

"Nate Black." Gasp!Gasp!

"Luna Lovegood." Gasp!Gasp!"

"Sasha Buckley." * Silence *

"Neville Longbottem." Gasp!Gasp!

"Luke Buckley." * Silence *

Then together we all said, " We are the Neglected Outsiders."

Then there was a Dead silence until someone very unexpected said something.

Draco Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table and said, "Harry? Ginny? Luke? Neville? Daphne? Sasha? Luna? Nate?" "Is that really you?" All heads turned to Draco as he adressed the strange group in-front of him. Then almost so quickly you would have missed it if you blinked we were all up by the Slytherin table hugiing Draco and asking him questions about how he was.

Then a Loud cough brought us back to reality. Dumbledore surveyed each of us quietly before saying, "Perphaps we should go up to my office."

**Well, you didn't _expect _that did you? Don't worry, it will all be explained in the next chapter. Don't forget to Review,**

**-E.C.P.**


End file.
